


"Welcome" to Vampa

by Nywe



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff, Infidelity, Intersex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Saiyans are intersex, Size Difference, Sparring, Training, Vaginal Sex, but not really Infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nywe/pseuds/Nywe
Summary: Broly could use more good influences, Gohan gets excited about new Saiyans -- why not? Goku decides.





	"Welcome" to Vampa

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt of the potential fluff that could happen and it was too pure not to try and write it... Goodbye heart, this is your fault.  
> I'll write other stuff later... I just really word dooble some Gohan love. **wink wonk**
> 
> Big Ol Note: Since this is canon-divergent, and not, say, Demon AU, Broly won't be referred to as Kory this time.

"Dad -- are you uh... sure you want me to meet him?" Gohan asks for the umpteenth time, but nonetheless, continues to change into a gi like his father's, but with a purple accent to also show his pride in Piccolo. "What if I startle him?"

"Startle -- Gohan, are you nervous?" Goku laughs, good naturedly; his eldest really did come up with some strange worries sometimes.

Gohan gives him a look and messes with his own hair again, anxious and pouting in the mirror a moment later. Goku edges closer and shoves both hands into Gohan's hair before ruffling it like crazy.

"D-dad!" Gohan whines, half flailing to catch his dad's arms. Goku pulls them away and grins at the wavy spikes and locks of hair that messily spread over one side of his brow. There, a more natural look for him. He does miss the haircut he'd given him when he was young, though. It had suited him so well...

"What's wrong? You look great! You know you can't tame Saiyan hair for very long~" Goku teases. He giggles when Gohan sticks his tongue out at him.

"You are such a... a..."

"Dad?"

"Well -- yes! But like... nevermind, that's actually exactly what I wanted to say." Gohan sighed -- choosing to not prompt Goku. He'd been making a whole lot of dad jokes lately... terrible ones.

Goku looks rather proud of himself -- Gohan's reminded of a peacock strutting it's stuff. Which just made it funnier since the male peacocks were the brightly colored, long-feathered, show offs. "So what are you taking? Are you going to train?" Goku asks, excited. He wasn't going to be there, he'd promised Vegeta he'd train with him today, and then Goten and Trunks ended up involved, then Videl offered to watch Bulla and bring Pan over for a playdate. After giving Gohan a very stern talking to. People thought angry Videl was scary? Try concerned Videl. Goku wasn't quite sure what she meant when she said 'perfect timing', when he asked Gohan to visit their friends on Vampa, but he'd caved very easily.

The older Saiyan's watching his son fidget around and check to make sure he has what he wanted to bring... was it him or did he seemed tense and fatigued? His skin seemed both paler and pinker than normal. Weird...

"Dad?" Gohan's waving his hand in front of Goku's face, head tilted some and giving him a look of concern, "Yoohoo, you in there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry -- you feelin' okay, Gohan? Yer lookin' kinda' funny." a very sassy look settled on Gohan's face and Goku laughs some, "You know what I meant -- you okay?"

"Yeah -- you know I was the one trying to get _your_ attention, right?" Goku's grin just broadens some and Gohan shakes his head, sighing a little, "Whatever will we do with you, dad?"

"Feed me and give me affection?" Gohan laughs, face brightening up -- which, of course, made Goku feel good.

"We already do that, does that mean you're taken care of?" Goku just winks at him in return and Gohan laughs again, "Okay, well -- I think I'm all ready... I brought some games and books and stuff, in case he doesn't want to train." Gohan really hopes they can save training for another time. He wants to know about this new Saiyan that his dad seems to really like... that seemed to be half the cause of those... "shockwaves" not that long ago. "And extra food, like I was told to -- and water..." Goku's smiling at Gohan, looking patient. The halfbreed blushes and sighs, before taking Goku's hand. The older Saiyan brings his fingers up to his forehead and the scenery is suddenly drastically different, as well as the temperature. Gohan opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out some to let out a big pant from the muggy temperature. At least the air on his tongue makes him feel cooler...

"Broly! Cheelai, Lemo! I'm baaack! I brought my son!" Goku calls out, moving his hands to cup his mouth, making his voice echo in the cave some. Gohan looks at his dad like 'why are you like this' before just walking into the cave, sighing in relief at the immediate temperature drop. Goku half trots in behind him, humming -- it's only after Goku passes him into the cave that Gohan realizes he's skipping. He laughs, pressing his palms together. Man was his dad excited or what?

There's big eyes and a head of wild, dark hair poking out of the capsule house ahead of them, and Gohan's first thought is, 'wow, that's a big puppy'. But when Broly actually climbs out of the house and looks like he's trying to make himself look smaller, Gohan actually has to grasp the wall and hold his chest with the other hand -- 'correction, a _really_ big puppy'.

"There you are!" Goku calls, chipper and waving both hands in the air. Following the large puppy -- the large man, that's what he meant -- is a small, green woman, and an even smaller, older looking, orange man. They all smile when they see Goku, and Gohan suddenly just wants to hide behind his dad again like he used to all those years ago. "I brought my son!" Goku announces again once they're standing right in front of them, and Gohan looks to the back of Goku's head, to each of the other three, his eyes lingering on Broly's eyes, who tilted his head curiously some -- then Gohan looks away, cheeks red, feeling a strong twinge along his spine. That's strange...

"You already said that, Goku." Gohan hears who he assumes is the little green alien laugh. He peeks, blinking owlishly.

"Oh right -- this is Gohan -- Gohan! This is Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo!" Goku is definitely very chipper. Gohan hopes that his mom didn't let his dad have any sugar today... Either kind. No, Gohan, do not think about catching them in the early hours of the day. He must look horrified or something because his dad's face is in his, looking worried, "Gohan? You okay?"

"I uh -- y-yeah -- sorry, I got distracted --" he laughs nervously, face burning as he rubs at the back of his head. Goku's smile is right back again and he tugs him some after him.

Gohan's practically placed right in front of the three, giving them a shy grin -- maybe he felt like this because he was currently the center of attention?

Cheelai, the green girl, is the first to greet him, taking both his hands and shaking them up and down some, "Wow, you're cute like your dad! Huh, Broly?" Gohan flusters and doesn't see Broly's response, since he didn't _hear_ him at all. Goku laughs though, delighted.

"You really think so? I'm real proud of him!" no, dad, _no_ , he cannot handle flattery right now! He's going to die! Mayday, abort mission!

"Well, it's nice to meet you, kid. If your old man here's anything to go by, you'll be alright by us." Gohan manages to turn his attention to Lemon, not having taken his hands back from Cheelai yet.

"I -- thank you, I think -- um..." Gohan looks to one, then the other, "You're Cheelai -- and you're Lemo... and that's Broly..." he looks back to his dad, a little nervous, who grins, "Right?" Goku's head bobs.

"That's right! Ya'll'll be just fine while I'm gone! Gohan's a nice kid, aren't you Gohan?" Goku nudges his eldest, who whines and looks embarrassed.

"Daaaad! Jeez --" Cheelai and Lemon are laughing though, and Gohan, pouting, diverts his gaze and catches a gentle, sweet smile on Broly's face -- he feels like he's been gut punched because he saw something too cute. His wife was going to laugh at him for sure. And then probably make incredibly inappropriate comments.

Goku laughs and weasels his way in to get a hug from Gohan before turning to the others with a grin, "Okay, he's got stuff like food and games, I'll be back later!" Goku raises his fingers to his forehead as everyone waves -- Broly a second late, copying Cheelai, but Goku waits a moment, a curious look on his face. When Gohan's about to ask what's wrong, Goku disappears. Gohan turns back to the three and jumps at the looks he's being given.

"Relax, pretty boy -- come in, come in, it's wayyy too hot out here, right, guys?" Cheelai calls, quite literally dragging Gohan backwards into the capsule house, who blinks owlishly back at Lemo and Broly, who are following after. The door clicks shut and Cheelai lets him go, only to push him down into a chair. Gohan blinks owlishly and looks around, curious. So that's why he'd been given an expansion. He looks to Broly as he watches him sit, not even noticing Lemo sit near Cheelai. There's another twinge along his spine. That's really weird... maybe he pulled something.

"So uh... anyone wanna play cards? I figure we could start with Go Fish." Gohan offers, and Broly leans forward, big eyed and curious.

"Go Fish? What does that have to do with cards?" the large Saiyan asks, his attention on Gohan. Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan can see both Cheelai and Lemo grin.

"It's not literally fishing -- hold on, I'll show you." Gohan fishes around in his gi to find the inner pocket, and fishes out a little case. He opens it and grabs a capsule. Clicking it, he tossed it on the floor where there was space. Out came neatly stacked books, board games, sketch pads, various writing utensils, and some other various past times. Gohan slides out of the chair and picks up a deck of cards -- laminated and clear, hard to ruin with messy fingers. Bulma gave them to him after Trunks and Goten had essentially made his previous deck part of a cake.

So. Much. Frosting.

He climbs back into his chair and the two smaller aliens scoot up to the table. He opens the container and pulls the cards out to shuffle. "See, when it comes to Go Fish, it's not literal. You're fishing for cards. So to speak." at Broly's blank look, Gohan continues, feeling nervous, "We each start with five cards, and we can't let other people see our cards. So I'll deal them, and we'll pick them up without letting each other see." he pauses and looks around the table, mid-shuffle, "Everyone with me?" Cheelai and Lemo nod, he knows it'll just be easier to show Broly. Goten was a physical learner, too, "So we decide who goes first -- usually, we go by age order, so my little brother goes first, and then we go clockwise. When it's your turn, you look at the cards in your hand, and you choose one -- don't let us see... but you do ask us if any of us have that card. We'll do pairs. So when you have a pair of the same number, you can put them down in front of you, face up, and that counts as a point. Now, besides the Joker, all the other cards will have 4 each, so two pairs." he pauses at that point and watches Broly, who looks dizzy -- Gohan laughs a little. "It's okay, it'll be easier once we start, okay, Broly?"

"O-okay... I want to do this." Broly sounds very determined and flares his nostrils. Gohan fights with every fiber of his being to not crawl under the table and die.

Videl was so going to make fun of him for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Dragon Ball series, Akira Toriyama does. I just do it for shits n giggles.
> 
> Saiyans are Intersex is an idea that AlphaLightBearer also has. There are similarities and differences... Go read their stuff!


End file.
